


nice boys, dead boys

by truthhurts (cicadas)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/truthhurts
Summary: Peter tucked himself tighter in the cold concrete corner. He could feel the footsteps growing louder as they came down the stairs.He was going to die. Oh God, he was going to die.





	nice boys, dead boys

_Peter trembled in the corner. His head hurt from where it had been hit against the concrete wall, against the floor, against hard knuckles._

_Blood oozed from a cut atop his scalp, bleeding through the hair until he could feel it dripping down his forehead._

_He could hear him coming. Heavy boot steps down the cellar stairs._

_Peter backed up against the cold walls, between two full, dusty wine racks. The place smelled of stale air and dust. Peter curled his knees to his chest and rocked. The movement hurt his tailbone but he didn’t care._

_He was close. The steps were louder. Emphasised by the echo in the room. The drag of the axe on the concrete floor - nails on a chalkboard, knives on china - sent chills through his ears. He was going to die, oh God, He was going to die._

_Peter covered his hand with his mouth to stifle his sobs, though he knew it was in vein. There was a light down here. He’d seen it. And once Tony turned it on, he’d be seen too._

 

 _He breathed slowly through his fingers._ One, two, three.

_“Peter, where have you gone, sweet thing?”_

Four, five, six.

_“You know I don’t like games, honey,”_

Seven, eight, nine.

_“But if you want to play hide and seek, I can oblige,”_

_The scrape of metal drew closer. Fingernails rapped on full wine bottles. Scraped down the wood. Boots stomped on the concrete floor and the steel capped toe was a looming threat._

_Peter squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself away. He didn’t want to see those dark eyes swallow him whole ever again. The footsteps came to a stop fractions away from where he was hiding. It was so close, it was too close-_

_“There you are, darling.”_

Ten.

 

 

 


End file.
